


KISS FOR YOU

by Dancerdreams2



Series: Song Drabbles [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: PG, je 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Bad use of song titles.





	KISS FOR YOU

“Nika~” Senga called out in a sing-song voice.

 

Nikaido grunted as he rolled over and cracked an eye open to look at the other, mind still hazy from sleep. “Let me sleep...” he complained.

 

“Wake up...” Senga pouted, rolling Nikaido over and straddling his hips. 

 

“...what? No ‘good morning‘ kiss?” Nikaido smirked lazily.

 

Senga smiled and leaned over, capturing the other’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Nikaido let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around Senga’s neck, and kissing back.

 

Nikaido smiled at his boyfriend as the parted slightly, “good morning Kenpi.”

 

“Morning~” Senga giggled, “KISS FOR U.”


End file.
